


Не ходите, дети, в Африку гулять

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-06
Updated: 2007-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, когда приходишь в гости к Малфоям</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не ходите, дети, в Африку гулять

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в подарок Джеку по ключевой фразе: "Сэр, вы прищемили мне голову спинкой кровати".

Вот и пригодилась снова старая мантия-невидимка отца. На чугунных воротах так сказать черного хода не было ни одного защитного заклятья, которого Гарри не знал. Уверенно взмахивая палочкой, молодой аврор распутывал чары, не давая себе ни на миг задуматься о том, что все это оказалось слишком просто. Ворота бесшумно приоткрылись, и он скользнул внутрь, на запретную территорию имения Малфоев.

Справа, на порядочно ощипанном газончике, паслись козы. Меланхолично жевали траву и искоса равнодушно поглядывали в сторону Гарри.  
\- И чего смотрите, все равно ведь не видно ничего, - бормотал он, проверяя, не выглядывают ли при ходьбе ботинки. Не выглядывали. Значит, можно двигаться дальше. Быстро и тихо. Главное, быстро и тихо.

Аллейка, посыпанная гравием шуршала под ногами. Впрочем, не особенно громко, так что волноваться не о чем. Дверь оказалась самой обычной – деревянной и открылась от первой же Алохоморы. Скрипнула. Поехала внутрь. Гарри придержал ее, вошел, и неслышно прикрыл за собой. По обеим сторонам полутемного коридорчика тянулись ничем не примечательные двери. Кладовки, решил Гарри, и направился к лестнице. Подсобные помещения его не интересовали. То ли дело – второй этаж – жилой.

По спине тек неприятный холодок. Встреча с хозяином - и в настоящее время единственным жильцом этого впечатляющего замка – не обещала ничего хорошего, поэтому Гарри намеревался всеми способами ее избежать.

Коридор на втором этаже был просторен и пуст, если не считать портретов. Статные волшебники и волшебницы, все как на подбор с заносчиво задранными носами и белыми волосами, взирали прямо перед собой, время от времени обмахиваясь веером, поднося к лицу явно надушенные платочки или гордо поводя плечами. Гарри скривился. Предки Малфоев не вызывали в нем ничего кроме неприязни. Так же как и оба их потомка – старший и младший. Впрочем, если младшего еще можно было терпеть, в силу его удаленности, то территориальная близость старшего никак не давала покоя. Насколько все было проще, когда Люциус Малфой гостил в Азкабане. Ни тебе проблем, ни неожиданностей, ни постоянно возвращающихся мыслей и беспокойства. А теперь вот – Гарри Поттеру приходиться шляться по его замку в мантии-невидимке, чтобы утихомирить разыгравшуюся паранойю.

Драко все же удалось вытащить отца из Азкабана. Люциусу было позволено вернуться в собственное имение и жить припеваючи. Ну да, специалисты из Отдела Тайн применили к нему какое-то древнее секретное заклятье, и теперь магия не повиновалась главе рода Малфоев, но Гарри это не успокаивало. Слишком хорошо была ему известна неугомонная и пакостная натура папаши Драко. И он не верил, что тот вот так просто смирится и заживет образцовой почти маггловской жизнью. Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Только не Люциус долбанный Малфой! Наверняка затевает что-то, недаром же остался тут, не поехал за обожаемым сыночком во Францию. И Гарри собирался выяснить все!

Шаги раздались слишком неожиданно, уверенные, быстрые. И Гарри не оставалось ничего, как толкнуть ближайшую дверь и юркнуть в комнату. Как оказалось, в спальню. Кровать, занимавшая почти все пространство, способна была поразить любое, даже самое многомерное воображение. И поразила. Гарри замер с открытым ртом, уставившись на гигантское нечто под блестящим малиновым шелком. Амуры на прикроватных столбиках нацеливали в него свои маленькие луки и лукаво улыбались, так, как будто знали какой-то секрет, но ни за что не хотели делиться. Светло-коричневый лак блестел в лучах солнца и выражение очаровательных круглых лиц как будто менялось. Черт, да они же подмигивают ему! Гарри моргнул, тряхнул волосами, пытаясь отогнать наваждение и всякие неуместные мысли, которые рождала во множестве эта жуткая комната. А когда шаги раздались прямо за дверью, не нашел ничего лучшего как вспрыгнуть прямо на кровать, пробежаться по пружинящему матрасу и вжаться в высокое резное изголовье, обхватив колени.

Люциус видимо как раз явился с прогулки. Пристроил трость на подставку в углу, стянул перчатки, дернув плечами, скинул мантию прямо на пол. С минуту разглядывал собственное отражение в зеркале, выгибая брови, трепеща ресницами, выпячивая подбородок, приподнимая то один то второй угол губ.  
Тренируется, что ли, озадачился Гарри, гипнотизируя Малфоя и боясь пропустить что-то важное. А тот вдруг оскалился во все тридцать два, сдернул с блондинистого хвоста зеленую ленту, растрепал обеими руками волосы, медленно развязал шейный платок. Гарри сглотнул. Не помогло. В горле пересохло, а чертов Малфой уже справился с манжетами и теперь расстегивал рубашку, стоя прямо перед Гарри и томно прикрыв глаза. Рубашка была такая белая, что хотелось зажмуриться, как от снега на солнце, и Гарри зажмурился. Наблюдать за стриптизом в исполнении бледно-тощего Малфоя ему вовсе не улыбалось. Тьфу, мерзость какая!

Глаза открылись сами по себе, когда этот самый Малфой, раскинув руки, повалился прямо на него. Гарри заорал и вскочил. Малфой заорал тоже. А потом одновременно произошло сразу несколько вещей. Гарри выронил палочку и следом за ней нырнул вниз головой за кровать. Малфой, слившийся цветом с так и не снятой рубашкой, выхватил свою и гаркнул: Ступефай! Кровать встала на дыбы, не хуже заправского жеребца и с грохотом грянулась обратно. Малфой, не удержавшись, скатился на пол, а Гарри взвыл, прощаясь с собственной головой, отчаянным движением просунул руку ниже и нащупав палочку прохрипел заклятье. Кровать послушно отъехала назад.

Руки тряслись, глаза щипало. Мантия чудом держалась на плечах. Гарри сидел, изо всех сил сжимая палочку и тяжело дыша смотрел на поднимающегося с пола Люциуса.  
\- Какая неожиданная встреча, мистер Поттер, - пропел Малфой, - рад приветствовать вас в моей спальне. Чем обязан?  
\- Сэр, вы прищемили мне голову спинкой кровати! – возмущенно выдал Гарри, все еще плохо соображая от пережитого.  
\- Как мне кажется, особого вреда вашей голове это не нанесло. Впрочем, на правах радушного хозяина могу предложить вам вина. Это иногда помогает.  
\- Да подавитесь вы своим вином! – Гарри сполз с гладкого покрывала и попытался снова задрапироваться мантией, впрочем, безуспешно – она то соскальзывала с плеча, то не доставала до пола, как будто разом укоротилась сантиметров на двадцать. Малфой, склонив взлохмаченную голову к плечу, наблюдал.  
\- Вам помочь или сами справитесь? – наконец спросил он.  
\- Обойдусь, - буркнул Гарри.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы по моему дому плавала ваша голова. Инфаркты среди эльфов конечно редки, но не невозможны.  
Гарри моргнул, посмотрел непонимающе.  
\- Черт! Я кретин!  
\- Правда? – изумился Люциус, выгибая брови, прямо как тогда – перед зеркалом. И Гарри разъярился. Сдернул мантию, скомкал, засунул под куртку и уставился в мерцающие серые глаза.  
\- И что теперь?  
Люциус выглядел удивленным, но не озадаченным.  
\- Кажется, вы ждете от меня каких-то конкретных действий, мистер Поттер? Может быть, для начала соизволите сообщить, что привело вас в мое скромное жилище?  
\- Соизволю, - кивнул Гарри, безуспешно стараясь придумать хоть мало-мальски правдоподобный повод. Малфой просто стоял, глядя выжидающе и даже не собираясь застегивать эту чертову рубашку, которая почему-то раздражала. – Чем вы занимаетесь… эмм… на досуге?

Тонкие губы дернулись в намеке на усмешку.  
\- Вас интересует что-то конкретное, или мой распорядок дня по часам?  
\- По часам было бы не плохо, - брякнул Гарри и поспешно прикусил язык, кляня себя на чем свет стоит.  
\- Извольте, - легко согласился Люциус. Как ни в чем ни бывало уселся на кровать, закинув ногу на ногу, переплел на колене пальцы, и прикрыл глаза, словно припоминая. – В десять я просыпаюсь. Принимаю ванну, одеваюсь, пью кофе с гренками и мармеладом, читаю свежую прессу или отвечаю на письма. Иногда общаюсь с поставщиками. Знаете, мистер Поттер, хозяйственные дела иногда так утомляют…

От трагического выражения лица и тяжкого вздоха, Гарри скривился. Он зря теряет время. Было бы верхом идиотизма ждать, что этот белобрысый заносчивый субъект в чем-то признается. Да Малфой и воспринимал его как идиота, конечно. И откровенно забавлялся. Сволочь. Но что было делать? Повернуться и уйти? Рассеянно слушая какую-то ересь про прогулки верхом и про медитации у лебединого пруда, Гарри пригладил волосы растопыренной пятерней и тоже сел на кровать. На предобеденном сне ему стало скучно. И отчего-то тоскливо. Он разглядывал кусок неба в окне, по которому плыли темные тучи, похожие на кляксы, думал о том, что он и впрямь идиот, надо было просто попросить Добби, чтобы он последил за бывшим хозяином. И не пришлось бы тащиться в это уродское поместье к этому уродскому Малфою. Впрочем, уродским поместье не было. Очень даже цивильное, если, конечно, не считать коз на облезлой лужайке. Да и Малфой, в общем-то…

Гарри вздрогнул. Длинные пальцы пробежались от его плеча к локтю.  
\- Вы так и будете сидеть как изваяние? – вкрадчиво спросил Люциус. – Я конечно не жду оваций или криков «браво», но впервые мои ораторские способности возымели настолько гипнотический эффект.  
\- Э-э… я… да, мне, пожалуй, пора.  
\- Ну что вы, мистер Поттер, зачем же так торопиться? Малфой-мэнор – старинное поместье. И как у каждого старинного поместья, у него много тайн и секретов. Неужели вам не хочется их разгадать? – Малфой почти шептал, наклонившись к самому уху Гарри, его голос как будто тек, сладко щекоча кожу и нервы, и, черт возьми, это было так заманчиво… Но Гарри дернул плечом и отодвинулся.

\- Не знаю, чем вы занимаетесь, Малфой, но я это выясню! Азкабану недолго осталось по вам скучать.  
\- Помилуйте, мистер Поттер, зачем же отправлять в Азкабан добропорядочных граждан. Там и так клиентов с избытком, а я…  
\- Это вы добропорядочный? – Гарри даже подпрыгнул от возмущения. – Не смешите мои коленки! Можно подумать, я такой кретин, и поверю, что вы не поехали во Францию только потому что жить не можете вдали от родины, - Гарри запнулся. – Что?  
Люциус внимательно разглядывал его колени, и сразу стало неловко за потертые джинсы непонятного цвета. В этой комнате они смотрелись, мягко говоря, неуместно. Впрочем, так же как и сам Гарри.  
\- Да нет, ничего, - Малфой качнул головой и с самым смиренным видом уставился в глаза. – А не хотите ли прокатиться верхом, Поттер? Почувствовать, так сказать, ветер свободы, обозреть необозримые окрестности. Я даже составлю вам компанию и дам самого смирного жеребца из моей конюшни.

От неожиданной смены темы Гарри растерялся и не сразу понял, какого еще жеребца предлагает ему Малфой.  
\- Вороного, - словно прочитав его мысли, закончил Люциус, мечтательно закатив глаза.  
Гарри словно ветром сдуло с кровати. Распахнув дверь, он выскочил из комнаты, пронесся по коридору, громко топая по ступеням, миновал лестницу, и? чуть не растянувшись на пороге, вывалился на улицу. Прямо на него смотрел козел. Большой такой, белый, с длиннющей чистой шерстью. Смотрел и не шевелился, загораживая дорогу. Гарри шагнул в сторону. Козел нагнул рогатую голову и недвусмысленно бекнул.

\- Ты чего? – изумился Гарри.  
Козел не ответил, только переступил копытами. Колокольчик на его шее противно звякнул.  
\- Волди, ты ведешь себя неэтично, мистер Поттер мой гость, - раздалось сзади. Люциус ступил на авансцену, ласково потрепал козла по выпуклому лбу и обернулся к Гарри. – Прошу прощения, но Волди считает себя полноправным хозяином заднего двора, через который вы почему-то решили пройти.

Дурдом какой-то, подумал Гарри, оторопело глядя то на козла, то на Малфоя. А последний вдруг взял его за плечи и повел к воротам.  
\- Знаете, мистер Поттер, хоть я и люблю Англию, здесь иногда бывает безмерно скучно, поэтому если вдруг решите еще раз нанести визит, можете рассчитывать на теплый прием.  
\- Да идите вы! – Гарри попытался вывернуться из-под цепких рук, но был перехвачен и развернут лицом. Да так и застыл нос к носу с Малфоем.  
\- Только приходите через центральный вход, - шепнул тот и вдруг крепко прижал к себе, склонился, почти касаясь губами и выдохнул: – Гарри…

Руки разжались и Гарри, не оглядываясь, кинулся прочь. Сердце колотилось, щеки жгло так, что хотелось нырнуть в первый попавшийся пруд. И желательно – там же утопиться. Малфой… Гарри вдруг остановился и обернулся.  
Люциус помахал ему рукой из-за ворот, отвернулся и пошел к дому. Рядом, позвякивая колокольчиком, степенно вышагивал белоснежный козел. Черт знает, что такое!

… Только ночью Гарри понял, что мантии-невидимки у него нет. И как был, в пижамных штанах и тапочках, проклиная всех Малфоев до десятого колена, с палочкой наизготовку, аппарировал к Малфой-Мэнор.  
Ворота черного входа были гостеприимно распахнуты.


End file.
